


You Aint going No where

by Fandomfanatics09



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Cults, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: Billy Lee One-shot, this man is a sex God and no one can tell me otherwise.





	You Aint going No where

“Darlin’”

You looked up from your seat in the grass as the tall, shaggy haired man strode over to you, an unlit cigarette loosely hanging from his lips.

“Billy…” You smiled sheepishly up at him

 

Billy Lee smiled back down at you, placing a hand on top of your head and gently tracing his fingers down your long hair. He sat next to you, bare feet planted in the ground and knees up, elbows resting on top of them.

“I’ve been lookin’ for you.” Billy said as he pulled a lighter from the front pocket of his unbuttoned shirt “What are you doing all the way over here away from the rest of us?”

“Thinkin’” you replied, staring out across the field of wildflowers before you

Billy lit his cigarette and took a long drag before pulling it from his lips, handing it over to you. You took it and put the tip to your lips, pulling in the smoke

“Thinkin’ about what?” Billy asked as he exhaled

Smoke escaped through your nostrils and you sighed, glancing over at him, still twirling the cigarette between your fingers.

“You’re not gonna like it” you shrugged

Billy looked at you, eyebrows raised.

“Come on now, don’t make me ask twice”

Billy’s tone was still soft and smooth in his manipulating way, but you could always tell when he had that edge, when he was getting frustrated. Most people didn’t notice until it was too late.

“Well…I was just thinkin about how I don’t fit in here.” You took another drag of the cigarette and handed it back to Billy, waiting his reaction. When there wasn’t one,other than taking the cigarette, you continued “You know, with your family. They don’t like me very much, and I’m not sure I’m right for this…whatever it is”

You knew exactly what Billy Lee’s family was. They were a cult. You also knew that Billy Lee didn’t like people calling it such.

Billy just chuckled, smoke blowing from his mouth, and he turned to look at you. His hand raised, reaching for you, and you jerked back on instinct. He chuckled again and placed his hand on the side of your face, his thumb gently rubbing circles on your skin.

“Have I ever hurt you?” He asked

“N-no” you leaned into his touch, relaxing as he continued stroking your cheek “But I’ve heard stories..”

“Do you not trust me, little one?” he asked

“I..I want to trust you” your hand went to cover his “I really do, but there’s folks saying you’re a bad man. You’ve killed people, Billy”

“Only people who have gotten in my way, Darlin’” he inched closer to you, his hand moving to twirl his long fingers in your hair now “People who try to keep me from what’s mine”

The way he looked at you when he said that last line sent a shiver down your spine. His hand went from your hair to in front of your face, a finger pressing over your bottom lip.

“You thinkin’ about leaving me?” He asked

“You gonna kill me if I do?” You barely whispered, not looking him in the eyes

“Nah…” he leaned in, his lips brushing against your ear. “I ain’t gonna kill you, Darlin’, but before you go off runnin’ I’d like to try and convince you to stay”

His hot breath against your ear and his arm slowly sliding over you made your breath hitch in your throat and your heart race. You murmured his name as his hand slid across your stomach, the fringes of your halter top doing nothing to protect your flesh from his touch.

“Look at me” he whispered

Your head tilted upward to look him in the eyes, the bright noon sun causing the blue color to be even more mesmerizing than usual. His lips pressed against yours and your tongue instinctively slipped into his mouth as he pushed you down onto the grass. Your hands went to his broad shoulders, pushing away the fabric of his shirt until it was a tousled pile on the ground next to your intertwining bodies. His hands explored your body, grabbing at your breasts and neck as he deepened the kiss, bruising your lips against his. Your hands were in his hair, pulling against the blond locks each time his fingers pressed into your skin.

Billy moved his lips from yours only to place them on your neck, leaving you covered in bites and bruises. Without removing his mouth from your flushed skin, he untied your halter top and tossed it on top of his discarded shirt. He pinched and bit at your nipples as he moved lower down your body at an agonizingly slow pace. You watched as he made his way to your stomach, licking and sucking as he went. His large hands gripped the hem of your jeans, pulling them down, paying no attention as your panties went with them. You kicked them off, careful not to hit him, and spread your legs, knowing good and well where he was heading next.

Billy looked up at you, his eyes locking you into that hypnotic state as he stuck out his tongue. You gasped and your hand returned to grasp his hair as his mouth went to your pussy. He flicked his tongue against your clit, moving it in circles and sucking the swollen bud. You felt his hand glide up your thigh until two of his fingers were entering your wet hole. A moan escaped your lips but you didn’t break eye contact with him. You wanted to throw your head back and close your eyes to revel in the sensations his mouth and fingers left on your body, but you couldn’t look away.

“Billy…” You breathed out, squirming your hips in time to the thrust or his fingers “Fuck…”

He continued assaulting your pussy, the wetness of your arousal and his saliva running down his arm. You could feel an orgasm approaching as he expertly played your body like an instrument, his to do what he wants with. You gripped his hair with one hand and pulled at your breast with the other as you whined and squirmed beneath him. His spare arm held tight against your stomach as he increased the speed of his fingers, holding you still against the ground.

“Cum for me” he said, removing his mouth from your clit “But don’t you look away, I wanna see you fall apart”

With that he sucked your clit between his lips and thrust his fingers against your g-spot, sending you over the edge and a trail of juices down his arm. You did your best to keep your eyes locked on him, and the lust hungry look in his eyes as you clamped down around his fingers made your orgasm that much more intense.

You finally gave in and collapsed back against the grass, gasping for breath. You felt Billy’s large body cover yours and heard the buckle of his belt clink as he undid his jeans. He slid them off as you continued to recover from your orgasm, and began stroking his long cock as he looked down on you.

After a moment, you slowly opened your eyes and trailed them over his muscular form, the sunlight shining down from behind him making him look like a god.

“Fuck me” you whined as you locked eyes with him again

“Oh I’m gonna, Darlin’..I’m gonna..”

Billy situated himself between your legs and slid his cock slowly over your abused clit.am A somewhat sadistic smile crept over his lips as you jumped and squirmed, still incredibly sensitive from moments ago. He placed his hand firmly between your breasts and throat, not hurting you but putting enough pressure that you couldn’t move, and continued to rub his hard dick over your pussy.

“You want it?” He growled

“Yes” you gasped as your fingers curled tightly around the arm holding you down “Please, Billy”

“I ain’t gonna be gentle. You know that right?” Billy said

You knew Billy Lee wasn’t a gentle man when it came to the sex, or fuckin’ as he called it, because that’s all he knew. All that oral play before was just a warm up, you knew not to expect the same treatment once he had his cock buried inside you. You’d heard stories from other girls in the family, you’d seen their bruises and labored walks.

You nodded in understanding and Billy pushed in,stretching your pussy to wrap around his cock. As soon as he was fully inside you, he removed his hand from your chest and grabbed both of your legs, lifting them so that they bent at the knee. He pulled halfway out of you before thrusting his hips forward, causing you to cry out as his dick slammed back into you. For what felt like hours, but in reality couldn’t have been more than several minutes, Billy fucked you hard. Each thrust sent his cock slamming against your g-spot, causing you to scream and moan his name over and over.

Billy bit at your flesh, leaving even more marks across the skin of your neck and breasts. His hands pressed against your thighs and hips and the sound of his grunts filled the air, mixing with the sounds escaping your mouth.

You felt the ground come out from beneath you as your first orgasm washed over you in waves, your shaking legs locked around his waist, eyes glued to his. He moved his arms to behind you and held you close to him, growling as your pussy clamped down on his cock. Nowhere near his own orgasm, Billy relentlessly pounded into you and the longer he did so, the tighter you grasped at his body as if it was the only thing keeping you planted on this earth.

“Please” you whimpered, your bottom lip quivering “Billy please, I can't”

“You can, Y/N, and you will.” Billy said, continuing his grind against you “If you do end up leaving, I’m gonna make sure you never forget me. Ain’t nobody ever gonna fuck you like me”

You felt another orgasm rush over you and you closed your eyes tight, your head falling back limp against his arm.

“Uh-uh” Billy moved one of his hands to press his fingers on either side of your jaw “Open those pretty eyes and look at me. Look at me!”

Your eyes snapped open but you couldn’t focus on him, your head was spinning, the world was spinning. The only thing you felt was his cock slamming into you repeatedly. Your mouth hung open, small moans and whimpers leaving your throat. Billy placed his forehead against yours and stared down into your eyes, reveling in the distant look clouding over them. His fingers tightened around their place on your jaw and he came with a loud groan, pumping streams of cum deep into you.

He finally released you and you fell back against the ground, a panting, sweating mess. He rolled off of you and sat up in the same position he was in when he first sat down. Reaching for his jeans, he pulled out the pack of cigarettes and lit one, looking your shaking body over as he smoked.

“You ain’t going nowhere, Darlin’” he said


End file.
